In known brush assemblies for an electric motor, a brush abuts against a surface of a commutator through which electricity is supplied to windings of the rotor during operation of the motor. The brush is formed from a carbon based material that is relatively easily worn compared to the commutator. If the carbon brush is worn severely, poor contact between the brush and commutator may occur, which affects the delivery of electricity and hence cause abnormal operation of the motor. Therefore, it is desirable to increase the usable life of the carbon brush. High temperature affects the life of the brush. During operation of the motor, friction between the brush and other components, especially the commutator, generates a large amount of heat. The electric current flowing through the brush also generates heat. Therefore, increasing the dissipation of heat from the carbon brush can lead to an increase in brush life.